MARY SUES! GALORE!
by Amy2421
Summary: Derp derp I wrote this as a rant when I was younger.  Its still pretty funny though.  And those bad stories I've deleted!


This is to let all you haters out there know That I KNOW some of my characters are Mary-Sues! I mean, Im trying! IM TRYING HARD! Try to tell me what I could do to make it better, not go on about how they are mary-sues! SHEESH-CAKE GIVE MEH A BREAK! Hey that rhymed! Just, please stop with the messages and reviews! Some reviews about how my stories are mary-sueish are just fine. But not all! AND STOP THE MESSAGES ALREADY! Sheesh-cheese! Okay. Here it is. And 1242Yma is like, my evil cousin or something. I dont know. She does not exist!

It was a WONDERFULL sunny day, and the kids were in class.

A girl hid in a bush, stal-I mean watching Zim.

Her name was 1242Yma. She giggled hysterically. She just had an AMAZING idea for a story that will make everyone start to crap purple monkeys! She started to type in her magical laptop that appeared out of nowhere. She saw me staring at her. (OH HAI! ITS ME!)

"MARY-SUE WRIGHTER!" I said. "OH NO! POLI-"

1242Yma stuffed me in a random closet.

The phone rang in Ms. Bitters class.

"Yes? Yes? Okay." She put the phone down. "We have a WONDERFULL student coming in today!" She said, defying a law of Ms. Bitter-i-tude.

The door opened. A girl stepped in.

The class gasped.

HOORAY! LONG DESRIPTION!

She was a slim girl, and she was the same size as Zim. She was thin enough that you just HAVE to think right away that she must wear about 50 gazillion corsets, and had boobs the size of New Jersey. Her long hair flowed down her back, in beautiful golden blond curls that shined like diamonds, exactly the same type of diamonds in her REAL diamond and gold tiara. She had a flawless face, WITHOUT ANY ZITS, might I add? She had dark red lips that were the size of footballs. Her teeth were a blinding white and perfect. Her eyes were icy blue and showed the meaning of life itself. Her eyelashes were long and fluttery. She had a perfectly sculpted nose that Elvis would have killed for. Her skin white milky white, and COMPLETLY flawless. She had on dangly gold earrings.

Her nails were long and painted red, and she had white lace fingerless gloves on. She wore EXACTLY 10 gold charms on her bracelet that was located on her left hand, and 2 diamond rings on each finger on her right hand. She wore a silver shiny dress and white tights that matched her skin color exactly. The dress was sleeveless, and so sparkly in blinded the germs that could not get on her PERFECTLY clean body. She had on huge 5-inch high heels that were white and shiny, with gold straps. Her necklace was a diamond choker.

She must have broken like, 50 dress code rules, but Ms. Bitters smiled at her. GASP! ANOUTHER LAW BROKEN!

"What is your name?"

"Tiffany Rose Juliet Lisa Mary Im so Smexy For My Own Good Amanda Jean Sue. But you can call me Sue." She said, in a voice like velvet.

The class stared at her, wishing they were her.

"Sit right behind Zim."

"Okay!" She said, and sat right away behind him.

Ms. Bitters started teaching.

Sue leaned back in her seat, because she had already knew all this, according to her PH.D in everything.

She raised her hand. "Ms. Bitters?" She said, without being told the name. SHOCKER! SHES PSYCIC! "May I please wander around the class doing whatever and looking totally hot?"

"Of course!" NOOOOOOOOO ANOUTHER LAW!

I banged on the closet.

Sue wandered around, with boys drooling after her.

TIME CHANGE! ITS SUDDENLY LUNCH!

Zim poked his food, and it ate his fork. It spit water on him.

"WATER! ZIM IS DIEING!" The water was killing him.

Sue ran to him, and held him.

"Oh Zim! I never got to tell you I love you! Ever since I was banished so cruelly from Irk, for having the awesome power to do ANYTHING and look hot while doing it, I have been seeking my one true love! You! I am really Irken! I shall take my disguise off so you may see in your last moments!" She took her necklace off, and antenna popped up. They were long, and wonderfully curved. A PAK that was entirely pink popped up. She then put her diamond back on, and they disappeared. "Oh! Everyone hated me because I was different! Like you! Dont die! My love! I just found out that Dib is my son!"

Dib ran over, but how in heck could he have heard that?

"Oh mommy!"

Sue cried tears like gems, and suddenly kissed Zim with all her might.

He came back to life.

"My Love!"

"Let us me married!" Sue said. They kissed passionately.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Dib cried.

"I LOVE YOU SON!" Zim said.

Three days later...

They had a wedding, and everything was pink, because it can.

Sues robot was a tiny ADORABLE robot kitten.

Sue was in a pink dress what was long, and lacy, and she had 6 pink bracelets on her left hand, and 24 rings on her right, and her nails were pink. Her hair was down, with pink clips in it. She had on pink high heels that showed her dainty feet and pink toenails.

Everyone in the Skool showed up, and Ms. Bitters was crying with tears of joy.

Just as the music started to play...

A pie splatted Sues face.

BLAMMO! A gun went off.

1242Yma dropped her broken laptop. "NO! IM DIEING!" She said.

"Skadoom." I said, and blew on the smoking gun. "Die." I shot Sue.

Everyone fell out of the spell, and went home.

Zim chased Dib with the broken remains of Sues SIR.

I walked away, after stuffing my face with the cake. Cant let it go to waste, now can we?

See? Thats what my stories are not like! I just HAD to put myself in there...

**This was one of the strangest things I have ever written.**


End file.
